1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin release assembly, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a coin release assembly for selectively removing a coin element from a coin tube in which the coin elements in the coin tube are selectively moved by a coin ejecting assembly from a first position wherein the coin elements are disposed in the coin tube to a second position for exiting the coin release assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of coin release assemblies have heretofore been proposed for use in combination with apparatus to vend articles and services by machines which can remain unattended over relatively long periods of time. Such vending machines are usually provided with a device for sorting coins inserted into the machine through a deposit slot, and a coin detecting assembly which reads and sorts the coins thus automatically initiating the vending cycle when coins making up the required price of the article or service have been inserted into the machine. Various types of coin release assemblies have also been proposed for making change in such vending machines when change is to be returned to the customer equal to the excess deposit which the person has inserted into the machine over and above the price of the article or service purchased. However, the prior art coin release assemblies employed for making change in vending machines have suffered from an inherent defect of requiring considerable space in the vending cabinet to accommodate the change coins dispensed during the change making cycle of the apparatus; or, have required complicated mechanical arrangements which are often subject to malfunction and breakdown. In addition, many of the prior art coin release assemblies employed with vending machines have required the coin release assembly to support the coins in the coin tube which has resulted in frequent malfunctions and breakdowns of the coin release assembly. Attempts to solve such problems in the coin release assemblies of the various types of change making devices of the prior art have generally led to very complicated and expensive mechanisms which, although operable for certain specific purposes, are not completely practical from a commercial and economical standpoint because of the space limitations and reliability factors required in present day vending equipment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved coin release assembly for use with vending machines or the like wherein coin elements can be removed from a coin tube in a selected, controlled manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin release assembly for selectively removing a coin element therefrom wherein the coin elements disposed within a coin tube are not supported by the coin release assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved coin release assembly having a substantially reduced number of moving parts and assemblies thereby substantially reducing the required maintenance and possibility of malfunction of the assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved coin release assembly which can readily be employed in vending machines, or the like, for returning a predetermined amount of money to a customer which is economical to manufacture, durable in construction, and does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be evident to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention.